


Afraid

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [31]
Category: Skippy - Fandom
Genre: Consensual Kink, Crossdressing, Genderplay, M/M, akificlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>itunes roulette - afraid, Nelly Furtado</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afraid

Mike had never done this in front of anyone else. But Kevin hadn't judged when Mike had explained, and hadn't so much as blinked as Mike came out to make them lunch wearing a little flippy skirt and blouse.

Mike wanted this, but his kink demanded the long game; full-out playing the role for hours, Kevin sitting reading the paper in the living room as Mike cooked like a 1950s housewife.

He called Kevin to the table and served. Kevin smiled and produced a long, thin box. "A little present for my favourite little lady," he said.

Inside was a string of large pearls. The missing piece to Mike's costume. Kevin kissed Mike's cheek. "And later, I'll show you something that I like with those," he whispered darkly.

Mike shivered with delight. As the pearls settled around his neck, Mike settled into his role, his panties growing wet with the anticipation.


End file.
